Investigating: Off The Books
by TappinCastlefan
Summary: Ryan and Esposito knew that their was an explanation.  There had to be.  They'd just have to do some off the record detective work to figure it out.
1. Speculating

The streets of New York crawled by outside the window. Traffic was especially heavy today, and neither of the two knew exactly why. New York was funny that way. There was absolutely no rhyme or reason as to why things happened the way they did.

But Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan knew that their _had_ to be a reason for the little lesson they had received not thirty minutes ago.

"Sorry man, I just can't see it."

"What's so complicated about it? It's a perfectly plausible theory."

The boys were on their ride back to the precinct from Will James' apartment. The little excursion had gained them some information on their case, as well as a new mystery to follow. How did Detective Kate Beckett know what a comp card was?

"I don't know," Ryan sighed, running a hand across the back of his head, "it just doesn't seem to fit."

"Dude, you've been a cop long enough to know that sometimes things just don't fit. But that doesn't mean they aren't true." Esposito was trying desperately to pitch his theory to his partner.

From the passenger seat, Ryan looked on as his counterpart drove through the crowded city streets. He was right. It was entirely possible for their boss to have a second life and not tell them about it. He had been on the team of murders committed for that very same reason.

"You really think it's possible, huh?" He tilted his head. "You really think Beckett was a model?"

"Yea…I mean, why _shouldn't_ she? You gotta' admit she's got the look."

"Dude." Ryan paused for Esposito to turn to him when they reached a red light. "That's creepy. She's like…one of my sisters. Aside from the fact that she's my boss. Beckett could hand my ass to me on a silver platter."

"Well, yea. Sure. But it just doesn't make any sense otherwise. If she hadn't been in the business, how would she possibly know what that card was?" He slowly rubbed his hands around the steering wheel as he spoke. The feeling seemingly helping to sooth the thought of their boss being something other than their boss.

"We could just, you know, ask her…"

The light overhead snapped from red to green, cars slowly proceeded forward. Esposito looked away from Ryan, pressing his foot on the gas. "You wanna' have your ass handed to you on a silver platter?"

There was no way for either to avoid a chuckle at the mental picture. Neither knew what was funnier, the image of Ryan being beat up by Beckett, or the fact that it could actually happen.

"Then what are we going to do? Just sit around and let our imaginations run free? I thought that was Castle's job."

"Hmm." He shifted in his seat, leaning against the driver's side door, right arm draped over the steering wheel. "You up for a little detective work?"

As the car slid into it's parking space at the precinct, the two further discussed their plan.

"The question is how are we going to get the number? We can't just take her phone."

After shutting his door, Ryan leaned against the roof of the car. "Are you forgetting who your partner is?" Ryan had his elbows propped against the metal, hands tilted into his face. He was giving Esposito a smug look.

Over top the vehicle Esposito shot a face. It was no secret that Ryan was the resident geek. Almost everyone went to him when they needed tech help. And during their investigations he was the one to look up phone records and browser histories and anything else involving silicon.

"And here I thought you were trying to be low-key about your romance with technology."

The sarcasm was not lost on Ryan, who let out a dry laugh as they entered the building.

"Seriously. Give me 'till the end of the day, and I'll find time to get into the system and get her contact information. It's gotta' be there. I'll figure it out."

Standing side by side in the elevator, both had their hands in their pockets, jackets brushed back into messy tails. They watched the numbers climb to their destination, mentally preparing themselves to hide their plotting as soon as the doors opened.

"We'll make the call tomorrow. As soon as Beckett and Castle are out of the way. He can't hear a word of this," he impressed, directing a pointed finger across the small expanse of elevator, "or our cover's completely blown."

They were one floor away. Ryan nodded his head as he adjusted himself into a more professional stance. He let out a breath in agreement. "Don't I know it?"

"Good," Esposito said in a near whisper. The metallic doors separated, leaving them to the bullpen of homicide. "Now go make love to your computer."

"Really?" Ryan called, stepping out of the elevator. His partner had left him standing just outside the box, arms raised in frustration. "Why you gotta' be like that?"

* * *

_I've been dying to start this. Think of it as off screen scenes for 2x03 - Inventing The Girl. No shocker here - I don't own any of it. _

_I'm making no promises as to when I'll have an update up, but I'm aiming for 'soon'. __Let me know what you think of it! _

_Tappin._


	2. Questioning

As soon as Beckett and Castle left the precinct the following morning - they were going to stake out Teddy Farrow's fashion show, to talk to Wyatt Monroe - they boys got back to work.

Technically, they were multi-tasking.

Esposito was gathering information on their stalker and potential killer, while Ryan was…double-checking the phone number that they were so desperate for.

The latter had just finished writing the last digit onto a post-it when he felt the familiar hand slapping his shoulder.

"Got it?"

He held up the slip of paper in victory. "Told ya' I would. You get the pictures Beckett wanted?"

"Printing them out as we speak. You got time for a little phone call?"

"For this phone call? Absolutely."

Before moving, the two detectives took a sweeping glance at the bullpen around them. No one pertinent to the case was in; the Captain was locked in his office. All clear.

Smoothly they walked into the break room, shutting the door behind them. They walked over to the couch, perching on the edge, a cell phone resting in Ryan's palm.

"You ready?"

"Do it, bro."

With a sigh Ryan lifted the post-it and punched the number on the keypad. He hit the 'send' button, turned on the speakerphone, and set the phone down on the table in front of them.

After three rings the line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Beckett?" Ryan spoke over the space between them and the phone.

"Yes, this is he."

"Sir, this is Detective Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. We work with your daughter."

"Katie? What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir," Esposito piped in, "Beckett's fine. We just, uh, had a question to ask you."

"Well, in that case, what can I do for you boys?"

The detectives glanced at each other, feeling as if the father of their boss could actually see their slight discomfort at the thought.

"Was Beckett…um, Kate, ever a model?"

They could hear a small chuckle come from the other end of the line.

"Now why would you want to know that?"

Ryan decided to address this one. "Well sir, we have reason to believe that she was, and she's hiding it from us."

"Really now?"

They could hear the amusement in the older gentleman's voice. Clearly he was enjoying this.

"Yea, we were just following up, as investigative professionals. I'm sure you can understand, Mr. Beckett, how curiosity can get the best of a man."

For a moment there was only silence on the call. A special kind of fear came over the men. The kind of fear a boy gets when he shows up to pick up his date, and her father gives him 'the talk.' Fathers had that way of stimulating the nerves of questioning boys.

"Well, let me put it this way boys," a certain slyness had taken over the man's voice, "I can certainly tell you that Kate hasn't not…been a model. There is quite possibly photographic evidence of any such instance."

"So you say," Esposito leaned over his knees, closer to the phone, his hands clasped together, "Do you know where two detectives might possibly acquire such evidence?"

"I think an anonymous citizen might be persuaded to submit it to the investigation."

"Thank you, sir," he concluded, "we appreciate your cooperation in this matter."

"My pleasure. Just…. one thing you two."

"Yes?" The partners responded simultaneously.

"Don't be too hard on her."

"Trust us Mr. Beckett," Ryan added in, "she can take it. She can certainly dish it out."

"Alright, then. I trust you'll follow through as you see fit."

With that their 'witness' ended the call, leaving them listening to a dial tone.

Detective Ryan looked to his partner. "Well my friend, ready for a trip to the glamorous life?"

"Any time. Let's see what our dear Detective has been missing out on."

Fully satisfied with their own avenues of investigation, the pair swiftly slipped out of the break room and headed for their coats.

Ryan lifted his from the back of the chair, eying it carefully before folding up the post it, and burying it in his pocket. Esposito had just finished pulling his own coat on when he noticed the action. "Good thinking, bro."

"Yea," Ryan said as they stepped into the elevator, "let's just hope Beckett doesn't feel the urge to frisk me."

* * *

_So, I must admit that this isn't my most prolific work, but I'm enjoying it. I hope you are too. Not too detailed, not too serious - just enough for fun. Lemme know what you think._

_Tappin._

_=)_

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1!_


	3. Waiting

It was a completely different world for the two detectives. An incredible number of models – tall, gorgeous, statuesque – an equally incredible number of photographers and other onlookers, and in the middle of it all? Castle and Beckett.

They were presently talking to a model, who the boys could only assume was the 'Rina' they had heard of. Flanking a table of assorted hour d'oeuvres, Ryan and Esposito observed.

"I still can't completely see it, man."

"Well believe it," Esposito replied, "you heard what her dad said."

Ryan signed as he picked up one of the tasty looking snacks. Somehow he had a feeling that the cost of that dainty little pastry would take a chunk out of his paycheck. "I guess we'll see, then. I just hope he's not messing with us. After all, he is related to Beckett."

His partner nodded his head in agreement before catching his boss' eye. With a lift of the folder of photos he motioned her over.

"Okay guys. What's going on?" Beckett did not seem at all pleased with their presence.

Esposito ignored her tone and held up the folder again. "Tech managed to pull the photos from Will James' memory card. He might not have been Jenna's killer, but he was definitely her stalker."

"And you drove all the way down here just to show me this?"

"Thought you would want 'em right away." Ryan remarked, snacking on some colorful treat.

Castle gave the pair a playful look, "That is so, thoughtful of you guys."

"What do you think Beckett? You missing the glamorous life?" Ryan couldn't help but grin as one of the life size Barbies walked by. Sure, he didn't one hundred percent believe it yet, but maybe if he tried to mess with her head he could get a better idea of the truth.

She threw him a puzzled look. "The what life?"

The boys proceeded to tease Castle about the mysterious 'Rina', when Beckett interrupted them, informing them that Rina used to babysit Alexis.

"Hey, by the way, our buddy Will, has a girlfriend you might want to talk to." He moved in to get his hands on the file he had handed his boss. "There's uh, some photos of her right here in the back."

"Hmm," Ryan piped in, "naked photos."

Esposito had moved one of the pictures to the top of the stack. It was a picture of, none other than the new face of the Teddy Farrow campaign, Sierra Goodwin.

"Hey Castle, check this out."

"Look at naked pictures," he pushed up his shirtsleeves, "if you insist."

Over the focus of Beckett and Castle, Ryan and Esposito shared a look of entertained curiosity. Somehow, the picture was starting to come together.

They left the two to take care of getting Sierra, and no surprise here, Teddy Farrow, back to the precinct for questioning. That was not, of course, without orders to investigate the link between Will James and the model.

After sharing with Beckett, Castle, and one very stressed designer the facts of the case – that James had been hired by Sierra to take the stalker photos – Esposito went to investigate their secondary case.

This one, oddly enough, also dealing with pictures.

He sat down in his chair, rolling over to his partner's desk.

"Anything yet?" He leaned over as Ryan studied his monitor. It appeared as if he was hunting through his email.

"Nada." He sighed, and folded his hands over the back of his head. "I looked through all my folders, checked the inbox three times. He hasn't sent it yet."

"Damn."

"He's probably just looking for the picture. I mean, how long ago was it? Ten years? About?"

"I guess so." Esposito's eyes met Ryan's. They shrugged simultaneously. "Guess we're gonna have to wait until tomorrow."

"Guess so."

The two sat in silence for a moment before getting back to work. "Come on," Ryan motioned, "let's check out the photographer."

Doing what they did best, the boys gathered the information on Wyatt Monroe, his apartment, his alibi, proving that he was a liar. They sent Beckett off again with the details, before taking their evening leave of the twelfth.

* * *

_So, yea, I'm so so so so sorry guys. This little thing called college got in my way, and I haven't been able to write in forever. But I made myself sit down and do this. And I'm so glad that I did. You guys are fantastic, thank you so much for sticking it out. As soon as I upload this, I'm going to get to work on the last chapter. It'll probably be on the short side, but this fic deserves its ending._

_Let me know what you think!_

_Tappin._


	4. Investigating

Sun streaked across the aged wood floors of the twelfth bright and early the next day. All three of the detectives present, Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett, were extremely grateful for the change. They had made it an early morning, coming in to follow up on Jenna McBoyd's cell phone information.

And thank goodness they did. Their searching and questioning brought them to the discovery that their dead model had purchased a new phone – one with a recording application – on the very day that she died. After a couple hours of tracing and digging, they found the phone in a dumpster on West eighty-first.

Much to the boys' dismay, and just as Ryan sat down at his computer to check his email, Castle showed up. Eager to get back to their own investigation, they ushered Beckett and the writer into a conference to hear the recording.

Soon enough they were watching from their desks as the two went to interrogate Travis McBoyd – Jenna's husband.

And the second the door was shut the two rolled their chairs, fast as they could, to look at the computer monitor.

"Bam!" Esposito called out, "Right there! You see it man?"

Ryan positioned himself for a more direct view of the message, swatting at his partner. "I see it, I see it. Calm yourself down, would ya'?"

All it took was one click and the partners were glued to the email.

_Hope this is what you're looking for._

_JB_

There was a file attached, but there was no help in the title of it. It was just a series of random numbers.

"Dude," Ryan peered over his shoulder, "personal space. Ever heard of it?"

Esposito short an excited glare before, sighing, sat back in his seat. "Just hurry up. We gotta' set it up before they're done in interrogation."

"Alright, let's…see." Ryan carefully dragged the file to his desktop, as if he was afraid he would break it. With a swift double-click the image popped up.

"And there you have it." They each cracked a grin, anticipating the sure-to-be priceless reaction on their boss' face.

The two tried their hardest to hide their glee, to no avail.

Esposito rose from his seat, and stepped over to the interrogation room. He could hear Beckett pitching threats at her suspect, her voice raised and strong.

"You got it on a jump yet?"

"Done!" Ryan practically snatched the jump drive from the USB port, and hurried over to Beckett's desk. Thankfully, she hadn't set sleep mode, so her password protection hadn't engaged.

He took a look over her computer to see Esposito still standing watch outside interrogation. He had the all clear.

Hurriedly he repeated the process of copy-pasting the file, only in reverse. Again he ripped the jump from its port, shoving it in his pocket.

"Ryan! Hurry up!" Esposito heard a drop in the volume, and assumed that it was around time for the confession.

"Just. One. Sec…got it!" A few taps on the keyboard and one double-click, and Beckett's computer was back to the way they found it. Well…for the most part.

The two raced back to their chairs, looking up just as the door to interrogation opened up. The consumed themselves in what appeared to be actual work while they eavesdropped on her conversation with Castle. They could hear snippets of a discussion on the model and the photographer who had been trying to ruin Jenna's career. Then they faintly heard the pair arguing over why Castle hadn't yet given Beckett a copy of Heat Wave.

Their eyes shot back down to the papers in front of them when Castle rose from his seat and left.

Beckett was watching him go, with a satisfied expression on her face. Their ears perked up when they heard her fingers hit the keyboard, and leaving just enough time for her face to twist in confusion, they looked up, their two pairs of eyes meeting hers.

"Looking good Detective Beckett." Esposito kept his tone cool and collected.

Distressed, she pointed a finger at the picture. A seventeen year-old incarnation of herself, decked out in tennis wear. "How did you guys-?"

"We're detectives." Ryan jumped into the game.

"Called your dad."

"Okay," she popped up from her chair, sending it rolling backwards, "okay. You guys have had your fun." She had marched over to their desks and leaned over, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I was seventeen and I thought that modeling would be an easier way to make money than waitressing."

"Right." Esposito let the word drawl out.

"It was one summer. No big deal." Small smiles peaked on their faces the instant she turned her back, and thankfully, they had anticipated her turnaround. In a flash she was leaning on the edge of Ryan's desk. Her tone this time, however, threatening.

"And if you guys tell Castle about this, I will kill you."

She didn't give them the chance to respond before she had pivoted again and was angrily clicking about on her computer. No doubt getting rid of the evidence.

"So," Ryan turned to his partner with a smirk, "case closed?"

"Yea, bro," Esposito held out his hand for a congratulatory 'feed the birds', "case closed. By the way," his grin continued to grow, "I totally called it."

Ryan rolled his eyes as dramatically as he could. "Shut up Esposito."

* * *

_Yay! It's finished! Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. I just love Ryan and Esposito! Drop me a line, let me know what you thought._

_Tappin._


End file.
